total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Insidious: Chapter 3
Insidious: Chapter 3 is a 2015 American supernatural horror film written and directed by Leigh Whannell in his directorial debut. It is a prequel to the first two films and the third installment in the Insidious film series. The film stars Dermot Mulroney and Stefanie Scott, with Angus Sampson, Whannell, and Lin Shaye reprising their roles from the previous films. It was released on June 5, 2015 and has grossed over $109 million. Plot A few years before the events of the first film, retired parapsychologist, Elise Rainier (Lin Shaye), reluctantly uses her spiritual ability to contact the spirit of Quinn Brenner's (Stefanie Scott) mother, Lillith, who died a year before. However, she urges Quinn not to make contact with her mother again after she senses that the spirit is not Lillith. Quinn begins to see a mysterious figure waving at her from a distance, and following her unsuccessful attempt to win an audition for a prestigious drama school, she is hit by a car and spends several months in a coma before waking up with her leg cast. The accident leaves Quinn stuck in her apartment with her father, Sean (Dermot Mulroney), and younger brother, Alex (Tate Berney). The demonic figure continues to haunt her, becoming increasingly malevolent as time progresses and leaving Quinn with her neck injured after the demon flings her around her bedroom. Sean tries to convince Elise, who like him is still grieving after the loss of her significant other: her husband, Jack, to help his daughter, but Elise declines, stating that her previous visits to the "dark" spiritual world made her realize that an evil spirit is hunting to kill her. However, she is convinced by her fellow parapsychologist, Carl (Steve Coulter), to continue using her spiritual ability, reminding her about her successful case involving Josh Lambert and stating that she is stronger than any spirits or demons because she is living and they are not. Due to Elise's refusal, Alex suggests to call a ghost hunters duo: Specs (Leigh Whannell) and Tucker (Angus Sampson), but Quinn's possession grows increasingly worse as she, now possessed by the demon, breaks through her braces. Realizing that they are a fraud, Sean prepares to kick the duo out until Elise arrives timely. Deducing that the demon's goal is to lure potential victims to "the Further" so it can eat their life force, Elise decides to enter the spiritual world with Specs and Tucker recording any activities and words she spells out. With the help of a spirit who likewise is a victim of the demon, Elise enters the Further and after a brief encounter with the evil spirit that haunts her, the Bride in Black (Tom Fitzpatrick), meets with Jack (Adrian Sparks), whom she realizes is the demon (Michael Reid MacKay). While managing to defeat the demon, Elise returns to the material world after realizing that Quinn has to defeat the faceless version of herself by herself, who is slowly taking control of her features and soul. Though Quinn is at first at a disadvantage, Elise reads a message that the Brenner's late neighbor had tried to tell Quinn of: that Lillith is leaving her with a letter to read before she graduated. Lillith's (Ele Keats) spirit then appears to help Quinn fully take control of her body and return to the material world. She then disappears after leaving parting words to her family. Following the Brenner' successful case, Elise decides to come out of retirement and work with Specs and Tucker. She arrives home and notices a figure watching her from outside. Thinking that it is Jack at first, Elise realizes that it is something demonic as the demon from the first film (Joseph Bishara) suddenly appears beside her. Cast * Lin Shaye as Elise Rainier * Dermot Mulroney as Sean Brenner * Stefanie Scott as Quinn Brenner * Angus Sampson as Tucker * Leigh Whannell as Specs * Hayley Kiyoko as Maggie * Tate Berney as Alex Brenner * Michael Reid MacKay as The Man Who Can't Breathe * Tom Gallop as Dr. Henderson * Steve Coulter as Carl * Phyllis Applegate as Grace * Ashton Moio as Hector * Ele Keats as Lillith Brenner * Tom Fitzpatrick as Bride in Black / Parker Crane * Adrian Sparks as Jack Rainier * Phil Abrams as Mel * Ruben Garfias as Ernesto * James Wan as The Acting School Audition Judge * Amaris Davidson as Nurse * Fawn Irish as Lambert Woman * Garrett Ryan as Young Josh Lambert * Joseph Bishara as Lipstick-Face Demon Possible sequel In an interview Leigh Whannell was asked "If there is a fourth Insidious film, would that be a sequel to Chapter 3, another prequel to the original or will it continue in this timeline or go to a whole new timeline?" Whannell stated: "I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it yet. But for the purposes of this interview, I’ll say that I’d like to explore the time between this film and the first film. That whole area there where Elise has rediscovered her gift, I think you could have a lot of adventures before she arrives. So I think there is a lot of room there. We’ve kind of established Lin Shaye in this particular film as kind of this superhero, so that would be kind of interesting to explore in the other films." External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Insidious series Category:Horror Films Category:Stefanie Scott films